


[Podfic] Science Is Great.

by Faramirlover, The_Lady_smaell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And will make you grin like an idiot., M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science Boyfriends, This story is so cute, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary Written by Faramirlover:</p>
<p>Tony wants Bruce to stay around because having a science bro is great. Fluff. Tony POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Science Is Great.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Science is Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155431) by [Faramirlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover). 



> Uh... Back again ^___^
> 
> Thanks to Faramirlover for being cool with this and writing this awesome little fic. Seriously GO GIVE THEN LOVE.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover

Hopefully this will work if not I'll fix it when I wake up

MP3: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/984z6he44cbh0hp/Science1.mp3>

Thanks again for your support! Comments /constructive criticism is appreciated

Oh...And enjoy the fic!


End file.
